This invention relates to products having prostacyclin-like structure and to processes for preparing them. In particular this invention relates to hydroxyphenyl substituted 5,6-dihydro-prostacyclin analogs and to processes for preparing them.
Prostacyclin is an organic compound related to prostaglandins, identified as (5Z)-9-deoxy-6,9.alpha.-epoxy-.DELTA..sup.5 -PGF.sub.1, and represented by the formula: ##STR2## See R.A. Johnson et al., Prostaglandins 12, 915 (1976) and J. Am. Chem. Soc. 99, 4182 (1977).
For background in the prostacyclin nomenclature see R.A. Johnson et al., Prostaglandins 15, 737 (1978).
This application is a continuation-in-part of Ser. No. 857,203 filed Dec. 5, 1977 for which the final fee has been paid following notice of allowance. The essential material for this application, including the detailed background, disclosure of the invention and utility is incorporated by reference from that application, to issue as U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,713, under the provisions of M.P.E.P. 608.01(p).